


Cost

by AshVee



Series: The Green Witch Saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: The Green Witch's costs were everything and nothing





	

The Green Witch II: Cost

Sometimes, Derek walks the preserve for days, wearing the skin of a man as he once wore a wolf’s. It’s not fair of him, to miss it, not when he got so much in return, but...the snarling thing in his heart is who he truly has become. Ignoring it, not being able to slip into its fur, is difficult. 

So he takes days, sometimes. 

He hasn’t lost anything real. There’s no weight to the loss of the full shift. Most Alpha wolves can’t even touch it, but Derek had been a Beta when he’d slipped into the wolf pelt and ran. 

He still has the strength, the senses, the reflexes. He’s still a wolf, in all the ways that matter, in all the ways that had mattered outside of the full shift. Talia is the only one in the Pack that can slip into the disguise, so the others...even Peter, don’t really get it.

It wouldn’t matter if they did because Derek? Their Derek? Is a scrawny high school student who argues with them over breakfast and takes care to make sure they know he loves them while never saying it. Their Derek can smile and talk and be part of the Pack seemlessly. 

Derek forgot those things long ago. 

So the Green Witch? She’d given him everything and nothing, taken from him nothing but everything. 

Anything, the wolf had growled, and the wolf was gone.

-The Green Witch II: Cost-

Stiles didn’t hang around. He couldn’t hang around. 

He was a spit of a kid at eight or nine with a buzz cut and an attitude. Hiding in plain sight was the most idiotic thing a man could do when he didn’t really want to get away in the first place. 

So, he’d run. He’d pulled some bullshit name out of his asshole, dropped in on a hunter in a salvage yard in South Dakota, and got himself a shiny new identity. 

Stiles Stilinski was gone. Sam Abrams worked out of a bar in the middle of nowhere, pouring Bud and setting shots on fire. Because anywhere besides a dive bar in the middle of nowhere? Anywhere else? And they might notice. Stiles? Sam? Whoever the fuck he was now? He wasn’t alone in his own head. 

The Nogitsune wasn’t as difficult to control as an adult. Stiles knew its tricks, he knew what true control meant now, and he’d taken to ignoring the muttered curses and dark threats most of the time. On occasion though, on those rare occasions where he was too tired, too angry, too everything to function? 

Sometimes, he talked back to it because at least the Nogitsune knew who he was, and sometimes, the Nogitsune did more than threaten and whisper dark words. Sometimes, it taught him. Sometimes, Stiles let it because at least then? At least then he wasn’t alone anymore, at least he had someone that understood. 

So the Green Witch? She’d given everything and nothing to Stiles. She’d given nothing but everything. 

All, he had whispered, and he was gone.


End file.
